


Walking In A Ghost Town

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Yaoi [35]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alistair is somewhere there too, Don't know, I even don't know where the story is going, M/M, Maybe other characters - Freeform, Not kidding, Slow Burn, Yandere!France, Yaoi, fruk is life, ghost - Freeform, lots of ghost, maybe I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Arthur visits his brother Alistair but finds only his housemate Francis at the house, while have to wait for the trains to ride again because of the snow . Arthur is stuck in a town he barely knows and Francis is not that what he seems . And where could Alistair be ?
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Yaoi [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur breathes the fresh air as he arrived into town, _the journey was better then expected ._

He looked around not many people were out today, the air was cold as thick pile of snow lay on the ground .

Many were men, a few woman but no children .

Arthur looked around more before he stepped forward, a chill went up as he moved . 

The station was small but modern he hoped he will find a cab soon, even though were he was going is just 10 minutes away he rather not walk in the cold he was rather a summer person . 

He hopes his brother is home right now, he remembers the days as children the oldest forced him to sit outside for hours before letting him in .

_Come on now Arthur we are both adults here, if he is not home he will have left a key for you to find ._

He hopes he is right .

He does find a cab but the driver was an old man, who seems to be deaf . Making it difficult to explain where he was going Arthur wonders if he just will walk .

But after 3 minutes the driver rides to car to the house of his brother .

As Arthur leans back in his seat and watched the outside world, houses and stores went by . He saw here and there a man, or a group of men, children were still not been seen .

He wanted to ask the driver if he was in a sort ghost town, as they passed an other shop that seemed to be closed, as he also noticed how old the buildings all looked . But the driver will not hear him anyway .

As the neared the house, Arthur suddenly felt nervous but doesn't know why .

_Why is my heart raising ?_

_Why am I so nervous ... I know should have stayed home in London .._

As he got out feeling suddenly dizzy but the driver did not notice as he just take the suitcase out the trunk and handed it to him .' 4 ponds please ...' The man asked quietly looking at the house with discomfort .

Arthur noticed but did not say anything, his brother was an unpleasant person who knows what he did now. ' Here you go .. ' He handed the money the man looked at it odd and then went to his car .' Bye ' Arthur whispered more to himself then to the man as he drove off .

He breathed hard and went up the stairs to the door and knocked hard .' Alistair ! ' He shouted and waited .

He mentally prepared himself meanwhile but no one opens .' Alistair ! ' He shouted again .

Still no asnwer .

_You got to be kidding me ! That damn bloody ..._

' Open up Alistair ! I don't have the bloody whole day you know ! ' 

He heard movements _finally that piss off wanker ... He bloody drunk like a donkey ._

The door opens and the person stared at Arthur with wide eyes .' Alistair fin... Who are you ...'

The blonde man looked shocked at him and then smiled with a small laugh .' Well ... Hello there ... '

' Yeah ... Who are you ... Is this not the house of Alistair Kirkland .'

Did the driver just misunderstood ? 

' Alistair ? Who are you actually ? '

' I am his brother Arthur .. I came to visit him but ... Is this his house or not ? '

The man was quiet for a moment but nodded yes .' Yes it is but he is not home right now, did he not tell you I am his housemate .' 

' Housemate .'

' Come on I just made thee .'

He went out of the way waiting for Arthur to come inside .

Arthur felt he should just leave, every bone in his body refused to move .

' Come on I don't bite ... Really are you that wary of strangers ? '

' A bit ...'

' I am Francis Bonnefoy if telling my name helps a little .'

Arthur made no coment but moved inside even thought a small voice in his head told him no .

As he got in he smelled the old furniture, as the yellow walls greeted him . Next to them is the door to the kitchen, in the hallway a wide staircase came in view and then the door that leads to the living room . Arthur noticed three other doors but said nothing .

' Just take a seat I will be back in a minute .' Francis said with a soft smile .

Arthur did what he said as he sat down on the sofa, but of dust came out as he coughed a bit . Francis must have heard it as he shouted .' Sorry for the dust I just wanted to clean before you came ! '

Proven to his point as Arthur noticed the cleaning suppley standing ready, he felt guilty taking up someone's time as they were clearly busy .

He looked around, the living room was small but cozy, pictures on the wall, little figures sticking out here and there .

' And what brings you here ? '

Arthur shot up as he looked at Francis with his tray with thee and biscuits .' Sorry did not mean to fright you .' 

' You didn't ...'

' Of course not .'

Arthur huffs a bit as Francis sit down and offered Arthur his thee .' And take some biscuits too I made them myself .'

' Thank you ... The thee is good .' 

' Well thank you ! You are more polite then that brother of yours ! ' 

Arthur rolled his eyes almost .' People say that .'

' Well Alistair is not here, he is out of town actually ... I did not know you were going to be here, were going to stay perhaps ? ' As he eyed the suitcase .' 

' Just for a day I wanted to leave early tonight or tomorrow morning .'

' Oh dear ...' Francis gave a worried face .' What ? '

' Well the thing is it's winter and here it could snow a lot, so you can't leave till I don't know saturday or monday morning ...' 

' You got to be kidding me ...' Arthur whined a bit as he looked dejected .' Sory ...'

' No .. It's not your fault ...' 

' I know we are just strangers but Alistair is my housemate, so you can just use his room and clothes till you can leave .'

' That will be helpful I don't know the way here, and the cab driver was deaf ... Not that I have anything to deaf people of course ...' He started to stutter with red cheeks as

Francis laughed .' Oh you must be talking about Seamul, yeah he is bit a thorn in your side but let me tell you deaf or not you can lip read I believe you wasted your time explaining where you wanted to go .'

Arthur mouth went open and then closed as he felt pranked and it was not his brother ! 

The thee was gone and half of the bisuits were eaten ... By Arthur because Francis was a good chef he had to admit .

' I believe I will be looking for a chubby man with red hair in the future .'

' Oh ? ' Francis looked confused .' I was talking about my brother, your biscuits are really good .' 

' Merci .' Was all he got with a sweet smile on Francis face, making Arthur feel like a teenage girl .

' Well you can go out or go to Alistair's room I just will do some cleaning .' They got up after they were done drinking their thee .

' Oh I will he ...'

' Non . ' As Francis looked serious for a moment .' Even if you and your brother are different from each other, I am sure cleaning and cooking are not in your veins .'

Arthur looked offended .' I so can cook ! '

' Let me guess scones ? ' Arthur looked bit surprised .' Yeah that was what your brother also claimed he could make, there was only ash on the tray .'

Arthur has nothing to defend himself or that witt of a brother so he kept his mouth shut .

' Go up the door to your left is the bathroom, to the right are mine and your brother's room your brother's room is to the left .'

Arthur nodded as he followed him, but turned around fast .' Sorry I forgot my suitcase .' He said as Francis waited . 

Arthur looked around and saw the suitcase next to the low coffee table, he gabbed it and his eye fell on a picture on the wall .

It was a black white picture, so he had it difficult to see who was who or what was even on .

But a face made him stop .

' Everything okay ? '

Arthur turned around and smiled .' Yes I am just tired ...'

Francis nodded as Arthur went up Francis went to the kitchen .' Dinner is at six shall I wake you if you take a nap ? '

' Yes please .'

Arthur was on top of the stair and went to the room of his brother .

He opens the door and looked inside .

It was a big bedroom as he closed the door and looked aound .

There was a bed and a desk, a big closet next to a tall window with a small balcony .

' It really needs to be aired .' As he stepped to the window and opened it .

Fresh air slides in as Arthur felt he could breath .

He sat on the bed and lay down a bit, he feels bored but doesn't know what to do with his boredom .

He got up and opens his suitcase and found his phone .' Stupid brother .' He says as he pushed his numbers in .

He waited and waited and suddenly he hears a little sound but it was gone before he heard it .

He tried again but no one picked up .

' I try again later .' He sighs as he closed the window now the room was cold but did not smell old anymore . Arthur lay down on bed again, as he feels suddenly sleepy .

He tried to stay awake _Francis did say he will wake me up at six ..._ With that thought he was gone .

Downstairs Francis was cleaning the floor of the kitchen with a smile on his face, making a whistle sound as he worked .

Water splatters on the ground, as bleach filled the air and the floor was bright red .


	2. Chapter 2

_' Well hello there little boy ..'_

_Arthur turned around as soon he heard the voice, he was playing in his sandbox with his fairy doll tinkerbell and his stuffed bunny flying mint bunny named because he is a bunny with wings ._

_' H-hello ..' He said shyly as he saw someone standing close to the trees of the woods ._

_His house was close to the woods, but a fence standing strong between the two things and Arthur's sandbox was very close to the fence ._

_' What are you doing ? '_

_' Playing .' He said not sure if he ignores the man or not, his mother told him it's rude to ignore someone's question but she also said do not talk to strangers ._

_' How nice ..' The figure came closer but stopped .' Can you come closer ? '_

_' Why ? '_

_' Because I want to see you better .'_

_' Are you blind ? '_

_' No bad vision ..'_

_' Oh ..' Arthur stood up as he came closer_

_The figure leaned bit forward to see as the boy stood close to the fence .' You can't come any closer ? '_

_' I don't think ...'_

_' Arthur ! ' Shouted a voice as someone grabbed him and everything went fast ..._

_Everything turned black, everything felt heavy like he could not breath ..._

**_Wake up Arthur, you have to wake up now dear ..._ **

Arthur feels heavy as someone shook him awake .

His eyes flew open and he stared deep in Francis's eyes . ' Shit ! ' He screamed as he pushed Francis away .' Mon ami it's me ! ' Francis tried to calm Arthur down .' What the fuck where you doing ? '

' Waking you up ! '

' But why like this you could have ....' Francis shook his head .' You did not answer .'

Arthur calmed down and looked guilty .' My apo ..'

' No no I scared you huh my apologies .' Francis smiled both looked at each other in silence, Arthur felt shame crawling up .' Now I feel stupid ..' He said hands covering his face .' Don't be silly .' Francis laughed .

Arthur stood up after a while, and both walked into the hallway Arthur smelled something very good .' Is that food I smell ? ' Feeling stupid all of sudden, _of course it's food you stupig git ! He said he was going to make diner !_ Francis just smiled at him not saying anything at Arthur's little misup .

' Oui smells good ? ' As he walked downstairs, Arthur following him quick .' Yes it smells very good .' His stomach agrees with him .

Arthur's mouth fell open, at the food on the table .' Wow ... Are there others coming ? ' He felt under dressed now, if others are coming as well .' What ? ' Francis looked up as he poured soup in the bowl for Arthur .

Who sat down he looked bit around, the kitchen was one of the cozy ones you have in your childhood memory and your mother baked those fresh cookies .

' Are there others coming ? '

' No why ? '

' You telling me ... You don't expect me to eat all of this ? .. Right ? '

' It's not that much .' Francis frowned a bit as he at the food, chicken that looked very juicy, peas and carrots with little bit onion in it, potatoes and next to it gravy .

' I hope you will like my tomato soup with carrots .' Francis smiled as Arthur's heart warmed .' Tomato with carrot ? '

' Yes .. It's bit weird right, but I made it once by mistake ... Don't ask me the mistake please ...' As Arthur opened his mouth .' But it was so good and I made it that way ever since .'

' I ... My mother used to make it like this ...' Arthur smiled as Francis sat down .' Your mother ? Does she still ...' Arthur shook his head .' She passed away when I was young, my father can't cook for his life and Alistair tried to make the soup at least how she used to but ... '

' Never the same huh .'

Arthur nodded as he eats the soup .' My god ... This is very good ..' As he felt himself go warm, and memories of his mother came back at full sight as he eats more of the soup .

' Arthur ...' Suddenly he feels Francis pressing something to his face .' Wha .. Wait what are you ...' Arthur realize he was crying .' Sorry .'

' Don't apoligize .' Arthur said as he wiped away his tears .' But really ... Your soup is very good ... ' As he slurped the last drops .

' Well I am glad please take more .' Francis took the plate .' No .. I mean I want to but I am not so big eater and it will be a waste if I could not eat the rest .'

Francis stopped raising one eye brow .' Plus tomorrow is an other day right ? '

' True mon ami my apoligizes I did not mean to make you fat ! ' The french laughed a bit as Arthur snorted trying hold back a grin .' Is that a smile you hiding ? '

' N-no ! '

Suddenly they heard a loud thud .

' What was that ? ' 

' Nothing .' Francis says as a loud thud was heard again .' Are you sure it seems to be in the walls .'

' The walls are old mon ami, believe me when I first came hear I thought it was haunted .' Francis laughed Arthur did not .' What's wrong ? '

' Don't make fun of ghost .' Arthur said with a serious face .' Wha .. Mon ami do you believe in ghost ? '

' Yes and they are real ....' He stopped .

' Please continue .'

' No it's nothing ... Don't make fun of them .'

Francis nodded as he put the bowls of the soup away, and made the plates for him and Arthur .' I hope you like it .'

' I believe I already do .'

_Someone where below the house a figure tries to slam again, but his arms where weak and his throat to dry and painful to shout ._

_He slides down a bit trying to rest and try again later, he will get out .. He has to get out, how long ago was it he talked to someone, saw the sun and felt the fresh air on his skin ... How long has he to go without seeing ..._

_**Hurry up and find me please ... Just please find me ....** _


End file.
